Tekken Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Contestants # Patricia as Jun Kazama # Malai as Yoshimitsu # Natsuki as Nina Willium # Akiko Chou as Forest Law # Jin Kazama as Hehachi # Wade Neon as Paul # Crow as Gun-Jack # TJ Combo as King # Pearl Star as Michelle # Hank as Lei # Jun II as Kazuya # Tobe as Wang # Shirahata as Kunimitsu # Ruby as Anna # Monkey Red as Baek # Lujuan as Lee # Devil Jun II as Devil Kazuya # Goro as Kuma # G.F.S.1900 as Prototype Jack # Mr. Sandman as Armor King # Dian-Wei as Ganryu # Hakan as Bruce # Failman as Roger/Alex Stages / Music # Colliseum / Dynasty Warriors 4 - Going Straight (Dian Wei vs. Hank J. Wimbleton) # Boxing Arena / Punch Out!! - Mr. Sandman Theme (TJ Combo vs. Mr. Sandman) # Movie Theater / Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Meta Knight's Revenge (Pearl Star vs. Akiko Chou) # Forest / Tekken 3 - Yoshimitsu Theme (Shirahata vs Malai) # Space Station / Ape Escape 2 - Battle with Specter (Jin Kazama vs. Monkey Red) # Dojo Roof / Street Fighter X Tekken - Vs. Tekken Rivals (Arranged #1) (Patricia Vs. Tobe) # Underground Facility / Tekken 4 - Honmaru / Inner Shrine (Hakan vs. Ruby) #Alley Way Fight Club / Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (with Background Chants) (Wade vs. Goro) #City Streets / Tekken Tag Tournament - Yoshimitsu Theme (G.F.S. 1900 vs. Hank) #Mountain Construction / Tekken 3 - King (Arcade) (Natsuki vs. TJ Combo) #Antarctica / Street Fighter X Tekken - Antarctica Theme (Lujuan vs. Pearl Star) #Abandon Warehouse / Tekken 4 - Mall (Crow vs. Shirahata) #Maximum Security Prison / Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Tekunin Prison (Hank vs. Jin) #Dragon Nest / Tekken 5 - Dragon Nest (Natsuki vs. Patricia) #Lijiang Rooftop / Tekken 4 - Building (Lujuan vs. Ruby) #Burning Temple / Tekken 5 - Burning Temple (Crow vs. Wade) #Brazil Jungle / Tekken 4 - Jungle (Jin vs. Patricia) #Galactic Federation Criminal Holdage Room / ??? (Lujuan vs. Wade) #Finale Arena / Papa Roach - To Be Loved (Jin vs. Wade) #Mishima Palace / Tekken 7 - Devil Kazuya Theme (Hatred) (Jin vs. Jun II) #Devil Pit / Sonic Forces - Theme of Infinite (Jin vs. Devil Jun II) Battles (In Order) Qualifying Round #Dian Wei (L) vs. Hank J. Wimbleton (W) (Stage: Colosseum) #TJ Combo (W) vs. Mr. Sandman (L) (Stage: Boxing Arena) #Pearl Star (W) vs. Akiko Chou (L) (Stage: Movie Theater) #Shirahata (W) vs. Malai (L) (Stage: Forest) Top 16 Perliminary Round #Jin Kazama (W) vs. Monkey Red (L) (Stage: Space Station) #Patricia the Skunk (W) vs. Tobe (L) (Stage: Dojo Roof) #Hakan (L) vs. Ruby (W) (Stage: Underground Facility) #Wade Neon (W) vs. Goro (L) (Stage: Alley Way Fight Club) #G.F.S. 1900 (L) vs. Hank J. Wimbleton (W) (Stage: City Streets) #Natsuki (W) vs. TJ Combo (L) (Stage: Mountain Construction) #Lujuan (W) vs. Pearl Star (L) (Stage: Antarctica) #Crow (W) vs. Shirahata (L) (Stage: Abandon Warehouse) Top 8: Quarter Finals #Hank J. Wimbleton (L) vs. Jin Kazama (W) (Stage: Maximum Security Prison) #Natsuki (L) vs. Patricia the Skunk (W) (Stage: Dragon Nest) #Lujuan (W) vs. Ruby (L) (Stage: Lijiang Rooftop) #Crow (L) vs. Wade Neon (W) (Stage: Burning Temple) Top 4: Semi Finals #Jin Kazama (W) vs. Patricia the Skunk (L) (Stage: Brazil Jungle) #Lujuan (L) vs. Wade Neon (W) (Stage: Galactic Federation Criminl Holdage Room) Top 2: Finals #Jin Kazama (W) vs. Wade Neon (L) (Stage: Finale Arena) Championship Match #Jin Kazama (W) vs. Jun II (L) #Jin Kazama (W) vs. Devil Jun II (L) Trivia *This is the first Tournament Based Saga not from the traditional Mortal Kombat Saga. *Everyone enter the tournament for many different reasons. **Patricia and Pearl Star - To win the prize that will hopefully save their friends. **Malai - To regain her honor for the Cyber Ninja. **TJ Combo - To show he still got some fight in him. **Shirahata Hama - Regain her honor after her defeat to Princess Amethyst. **Monkey Red - Get revenge for his fallen team. **Goro - Unknown Reason, Possibility to show he can still be the champion. **Mr. Sandman - To prove he can still fight, Even under his condition. **Dian-Wei and Hakan - Prove their strength. **Failman - To lose as always. **Jin Kazama - To make thing right for his own daughter. Giving him the Protagonist role. ***Both Lujuan and G.F.S.1900 have an antagonist role entering the tournament to not only imprisoned Jun II but also arrest every Reform Heroes and Villains to prevent another destruction of the galaxy after the Mistake and Haze event. ***Both Wade, Akiko, Hank and Tobe have the same reason to stop Lujuan after the Galactic Federation crashed the wedding. Wade making sure he give the finishing blow since it was both him and Jazmin wedding. ***Ruby enter the tournament thinking something not right with Lujuan being a sleeper agent. *Like before in the Saints Row the Third Saga, There multiple group of antagonists, The Mishima Zaibatsu and the Galactic Federation. **It also been reveal that Lujuan the Panda was a secret sleeper agent of the Galactic Federation who trashed her own wedding and imprisoned alot of the Reformed Heroes and Villains. This give her an an antagonizing role. It would be later revealed by Ruby 'Scarface' Vaccaro that Lujuan was brainwashed by the Galactic Federation after the destruction of Hectare City, in order to arrest Jun II if she won. Making it everyone goal to stop her at all cost. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game